


Sight

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Strip Club, I'm warning you this is really shitty, M/M, Pole Dancing, Seungyoun wears suit here;-), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: Seungyoun didn't think he would lay his eyes on one of the pole dancers.





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was inspired by a predebut pic of hangyul where he was able to lift himself on the pole and i just "haha what if i make an au where hangyul is a pole dancer, just kidding," "....unless...?" 
> 
> Anyways this is unbeta'd im sorry lol and yes i believe seungyoun is a dom and hangyul is a big fat ass sub
> 
> Edited: hello! This has the Chinese version which was translated by jessline0324, you can access https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163721 if you're more comfortable reading it in Chinese ^^

Seungyoun didn't expect much when he arrived at the strip club. All he wanted was just to drink, see the dancers, and making fun of his friends who are getting horny over the almost-naked ladies. He did not include make out with one of the dancers in his list at all. He just wanted to relieve his stress after attending a formal event. Sure, they could just go to the usual club but Seungyoun is too nice and let his friends dragged him to the strip one.

However, that changed when his orbs captured the shadow of one of the pole dancers--and it was a man.The man has broad shoulders and looked glistened by honey--his skin tone was warm. His figure looked like it was sculpted by the god of craft, and Seungyoun found out that he liked him already.

"Hey," Seungyoun tugs the lady beside him, who is currently kissing one of his friends, Nathan, like there's no tomorrow. The lady now stares at Seungyoun sharply, making the latter to chuckle, "Sorry, I just," he breathes out, eyes glancing to the man who is still dancing on the pole, "Want to know who that is."

The lady seems stunned by Seungyoun's sentence after she looked who it is, eyeing him in confusion, "You're interested with him?" she asks, hands now busy loosening Nathan's tie.

Seungyoun shrugs, "It's not like you haven't seen someone who's interested in guys, right?" He doesn't care if he sounded rude or whatsoever.

"Well, no," The lady answers, "It's just... He isn't that experienced, he's pretty new and I don't think he has served anyone before. He just... Performs here."

Seungyoun lifts his brow, the corner of his lips undeniably tugging; a form of victory, while his hand perching on his chin, "I see... It means I'll be his first time then," his eyes still glued on to the pole dancer.

"Yeah," the lady responds, and continues, "Now if you excuse me, would you mind if I continue kissing this handsome man?"

That, has Seungyoun laugh a bit, "No, no at all." Was what he said before leaving the two with a thin smile. He walks toward another couch--the one near with the pole--and takes a seat there. Every movement he does looks so languid and gentle. Seungyoun appreciates the beauty of pole dancing. Licking his lips in hunger, he throws his leg over the other one with his arms crossed, watching him silently.

Seungyoun was probably staring at him too much. Because soon he notices the man stops performing and takes a look at him. Seungyoun only smiles seeing the male acting hesitant then pats his thigh as a signal for him to come over.

At least he understands, Seungyoun thinks as he sees how the man approaches him. The only thing that came across Seungyoun's mind when he saw the man's face closer was breathtaking.

The man has a sharp nose and lazy eyes. His lips look deliciously could be ravished. The way how his thick eyebrows formed matches well with the slope of his nose. Seungyoun bites his lower lips. He wants to see how that pretty face would look like if he fucks him deep--all flushed and breathy, lips spilling all the sweet moans and begs. Not to mention how well-built his figure is, it only pushed Seungyoun to imagine that body would be pliant and weak underneath.

"Am I... Supposed to sit here or...?"

Seungyoun once again chuckles, "You never served someone before, huh?"

The other man doesn't look at Seungyoun. He's probably too shy, Seungyoun assumes, and leading the latter to open his mouth again, "Yes, you're supposed to sit, c'mere."

Seungyoun could see it. The man really never had experience on serving--and he feels special. Too special until he wants to imprint the other man and leaves him wanting to be thrusted more. Once the man settles on his thigh, he caresses the soft honey-glazed cheek of his while minimizing the gap between their lips--Seungyoun could feel the warm shaky breath fanning over his lips.

"Name?"

"H... Hangyul."

Seungyoun tilts his head, staring at the man so called Hangyul's eyes deeply with his thumb gliding down to Hangyul's lower lips and flashed him a smile, "Well, Hangyul," he mutters quietly, "I'll show you how long the night is."

.

Wet and deep kisses, burning skin, the taste of one another's tongue; Seungyoun finds himself crazy over Hangyul.

The way their lips slot perfectly, the sound of Hangyul's muffled whimper, make Seungyoun wants to savor Hangyul further. He decides to not waste time, leaning downward and laps his tongue on the tanned sweaty skin, tasting the saltiness on the burning surface then lets his teeth sink greedily on it.

Hangyul flinches at the sudden action, holding onto Seungyoun's neck tighter, and the latter couldn't feel more proud for making him flinch like that. He soon peppers him with butterfly kisses down to his naked chest.

"Are you into exhibitionism?" Seungyoun mumbles on the flaming skin, letting his lips brush them in intention to make it more sensitive--Seungyoun loves seeing people being weak and sensitive under his touch.

"W, what?" Seungyoun notices Hangyul faltered, gasping for more air. This doesn't do anything but to make Seungyoun focuses back on Hangyul's lips and leaning up to it. Not caring how their noses brush while his hand is steady on the other's chest, ready to tweak his nipple, leaving the other panting.

It doesn't take a long time for Seungyoun to roll his thumb over the nipple and whispers onto Hangyul's mouth, eyes fixated on Hangyul's lazy one, "I repeat, are you into exhibitionism?"

The sight welcomes Seungyoun is fascinating; Hangyul twitched on his thigh and left his mouth agape, letting out the low moans which led him to bite his lips, probably an attempt to not make any loud noises.

"Hey," Seungyoun traces uncertain patterns with his forefinger on Hangyul's chest and slows down when it reaches the nipple again, "Answer me."

"N-" Hangyul looks like trying his best to talk without spilling moans, "I guess...I, I don't know.."

The black suit of Seungyoun has completely ruined--full of wrinkles due to Hangyul hard grips earlier. But that doesn't really matter. Seungyoun only throws him a slightly smug look, "Really? If that's so," his hands are now holding on to Hangyul's hips, "Will you ride me right here?"

The way how Hangyul tried to not jolt was visible--Seungyoun could see it, and it just makes him chuckle.

"Don't wanna?"

"I-" Seungyoun doesn't pay attention to Hangyul's unsure tone, choosing to kiss Hangyul's neck again, licking or biting the flaring supple flesh, "Mmhm?" he hums on the skin, letting the vibration tickle Hangyul.

"I- No... I'll pass."

Seungyoun parts away from Hangyul's neck, and decides to study Hangyul's feature closer. Bringing up his hand, he then caresses the other man's cheek again. Rubbing them in a deliberate motion and that thumb glides down to his mouth, tracing his lower lip once more.

Unexpected, Hangyul takes his thumb and suck them, eyes going back on to Seungyoun's, maybe expecting something, Seungyoun assumes. But he doesn't do anything. Instead of praising Hangyul, he just watches Hangyul sucks on his thumb, licking and making them wet under his gaze.

The club is indeed noisy; loud music is played, but all Seungyoun could hear is just Hangyul's heavy breathing and the wet noises he makes by sucking his thumb. From that moment, Seungyoun pulls his thumb out, "You learn well, huh," and tells Hangyul to change his position a bit.

"Lap, now."

No sign of Hangyul opposing him was sighted, Seungyoun notices. The other male just unsteadily stands up for a quick time--Seungyoun found out that he got horny too, according to the bulge caught in his view--and settles himself on Seungyoun's lap, completely seated. His arms find its way to Seungyoun's neck again, and the latter smiles upon realizing that.

"Show me what you got." Seungyoun mutters, hand goes to the back of Hangyul's head, interlocking their eyes while flashing a smile. Hangyul gulps. His hands unsurely looking for Seungyoun's tie and undo them, which followed by unbuttoning his white shirts, revealing the toned chest slightly. Hangyul looks up again, probably asking if they're okay through his gaze and it only receives another chuckle from Seungyoun.

"Go." He encourages, hoping it'd push Hangyul to explore further. The latter then palms on his chest, feeling the warmth and muscles underneath. Seungyoun lets out a heavy sigh, comfortness gnawing on his skin.

"Sorry, I..." Seungyoun hears Hangyul mumbles, "I've never served anyone before." comes from his lips, still palming on Seungyoun's chest.

"I know," He replies, hand slowly draping from Hangyul's head and now perching on the nape, "But that doesn't change the fact I still want you."

Seungyoun doesn't know if his mind is playing trick on him or what, but he sees how Hangyul's face goes flushed under the dim light, looking vulnerable.

"That-" Hangyul breathes out, now gripping on to Seungyoun's white shirts, "I'm actually... Not even sure about doing it tonight, I never thought someone would be interested in me... I just, perform here."

Seungyoun laughs, his brain is playing back to the scene where he had a conversation with the lady earlier; they said the same thing.

"It's a strip club, how can someone not fuck you?"

Hangyul seems more flustered, "I- uh, because I'm not attractive enough?"

"You must be joking."

Hangyul doesn't say anything and Seungyoun lets his head rest on Hangyul's shoulder, hugging his waist lazily, while whispering on to his neck, "Why would no one lay their eyes on you?"

Seungyoun could conclude his breath was probably too warm and made Hangyul shudder as his hand goes to the latter's ass, noticing how he becomes shaky now.

"No?"

"..."

Having a consent sex (or make out) would always be Seungyoun's priority, so he leans back on to the leather sofa.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it today," Seungyoun gets his wallet from the pocket of his pants, and uses his name card to lift Hangyul's chin, forcing their eyes to meet each other, "But I ensure you, we'll meet again someday."

Hangyul looks astonished for a while before he pulls him in to another lingering kiss, tasting the thin lips. Smiling when seeing Hangyul appears to be even more flabbergasted and starts walk away while fixing his suit after giving his name card.

With one last glance toward the other man, he says;

"See you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
